


Everything Or Nothing

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She constantly lived with the fear of losing him, losing them and what they had. She really, really needed to hear him say the words, that he loved her, that he was hers, that he belonged to her and no one else. Did it sounded needy and pathetic? Maybe. Did she cared? No. SkyeWard AU Post-T.R.A.C.K.S</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This as always came out of nothing! Simply because Skye wouldn’t shut up! I own nothing but the plot!

">

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_ **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_ **

**_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_ **

**_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._ **

**_Stay ~ Rihanna_ **

* * *

 

 

**_Everything Or Nothing_ **

 

 

 

Valentine’s day wasn’t really Skye’s kind of thing but Tony Stark had invited them over and really who could refuse him? When Tony fucking Stark invites you -personally mind you- in one of his famous parties you simply fucking go. So Coulson ordered everyone to suit up cause they had a mission tonight and that was to have fun. They all needed it, especially after what happened with Quinn the last few weeks. She almost died that day and if it wasn’t for Coulson and the rest of team she wouldn’t be here now getting ready to go to a party she had no desire to attend. Her recovery had been relatively fast but the emotional trauma the incident left on the team was much bigger. They were all in pain and so was she and the funny thing was that Skye could actually feel it as if it was her own. She could feel their guilt, their desperation and the worst part was that she could do nothing about it.

 

She tried to explain to the them that it was her choice to go after Quinn, that it wasn't their fault. But no one of them would listen, so their life went on. The team was broken but they would find their way around. She was sure that they would get over it eventually, because she was alive and fine and right there with them. What bothered her most though or whom to be more clear was Ward. He was always a bit bipolar, her SO, and she had no problem with that but she was getting tired. She was getting tired of their little dance, of the back and forth, he had feelings for her but he couldn't let them take over him he had said. He might even _loved_ her but that wasn't enough, for either of them.

 

She told him so after she woke up. He had kissed her in the heat of the moment, _really_ kissed her, like it was one of those Hollywood type of kisses where all air leaves your lungs and you feel like you are about to combust because you can't get close enough to the other person. Their relationship changed that day, they never moved past a few small make out sessions, what with her recovering and the team hovering over her, but didn't go back to what they used to be either. It was all very confusing to her and to him too she assumed. Because her feelings were growing and Skye wasn't the kind of person that liked to hide behind her pinky, she knew about his agreement with May, she didn't like it by any means but she knew about it from the very first morning it happened. It ended as soon as she woke up but its presence still haunt what they had. Skye even understood it to some extend but she made one thing clear, she couldn't be May. She couldn't keep her feelings separate so if he was after sex then he should walk away. Ward shut her up with a kiss after that but they never really got around to talk about it.  


So while she enjoyed what they had she couldn't shake the feeling of doubt. Skye had been rejected one too many times in her life and she couldn't bear another one. She constantly lived with the fear of losing him, losing them and what they had. She really, really needed to hear him say the words, that he loved her, that he was hers, that he belonged to her and no one else. Did it sounded needy and pathetic? Maybe. Did she cared? No. She wasn't going to lie, she was insecure. If Ward wanted her he would have to take the whole package, insecurities, childhood issues and everything that came along.

 

Her eyes fell upon the white box sitting on her bed. She was surprised to say the least when a package came for her with a small note saying and she quotes _‘Something as beautiful as this should only be worn by someone as beautiful as you. ~T.S'._ There was no question who send it, that much she could tell. She had briefly spoke with Tony when he visited AC along with Black Widow and had made quite the impression. Tony even asked AC if he could borrow Skye for a while to help him with his security for the Avengers Tower. He wasn’t by any means making a move on her, the man had Natasha Romanoff by his side, he had no interest in someone like Skye. Yet she saw the looks Ward gave him when she and Stark were talking the other day. 

 

 _Jealous much?_ She thought tho herself.  

 

 ** _~Everything Or Nothing~_**  

 

Skye would give it to Tony, he knew how to throw a party. Yet she could not find it in her to have fun. Ward compliment her on her dress and gave her a quick peck on the lips but nothing more. She blamed it on the fact that the team was around so any physical contact was limited. Skye was never one for big crowds, yes, she was an outgoing person and easy to talk to but that was with people like her. Normal every day people that knew how to power up a laptop, people in this room on the other hand? They were everything she hated, they lied and killed in the service of liars and killers. Not all of them of course, she knew Tony wasn’t that kind of guy, but the ninety percent for sure.

 

“You are not having fun.” It was a statement, not a question. She turned to face the man smiling slightly. 

 

“I assure you Mister Stark it has nothing to do with you.” She brought her glass to her lips and took a sip of her wine. “This party is not my kind of thing.” 

 

“Believe it or not it’s not my kind of thing either.” He chuckled heartily and took the seat beside her. “But I’m forced to host those events, public relations and all. You look particularly ravishing tonight by the way. I would bet your Agent wouldn’t leave you a minute alone.” Her heart clenched at the mention of Ward but she kept her expression neutral. 

 

“I’m sure he’s somewhere around here.” 

 

“Oh! I get it.” He smiled softly and Skye whipped around to face him. 

 

“Get what?” She didn’t meant for her words to come out so harsh. 

 

“Come on.” He said taking her hand as a slow song started. “I’ll give you a lesson to personal relationships and the way they work with Shield Agents.” He led them towards the dance floor and Skye couldn’t help but look around for Ward. “He’s on the other side of the room, his eyes never left you since you arrived. You should have felt it Agent Skye!” Tony teased and pulled her closer. “First thing you have to know about Shield Agents is that they get territorial, more often than not. Second thing is that they are clueless when it comes to feelings like love. Just take Phil and May for example, there’s something between for the past few years yet no one of them wants to acknowledge it. It took _me_ months to even get Natasha to consider giving us a chance. Your Agent is no different.”

 

“You really thought this through, didn’t you?” She giggled as Tony twirled her around, her dress swirling around them.

 

“I wrote an essay on it! You should ask Natasha if you can borrow it. I made some valid points with it!” Skye couldn’t help but laugh at his words. Somehow she didn’t doubt he did. “What I’m trying to say though it that he loves you. I can see that, everyone can _see_ that. Hell, the man never left your side until you woke up while you were in the hospital. But what he feels for you, it’s new to him. Specialists are not known for being all flowers, rainbows and unicorns. Just give him some time to come to terms with the fact that you mean more to him than he’s willing to admit.” The song ended and they pulled apart, Tony bowed and kissed her hand and before Skye could say anything he was walking away.

 

**_~Everything Or Nothing~_ **

 

Tony’s words rushed through her mind again and again. _Give him time._ But how much time? She couldn’t exactly sit around and wait for him the rest of her life. Well she _could_ but he didn’t need to know that. She was on the third glass of wine and she could feel the effects. For one she didn’t feel the cold around her, she had wandered off out of the ballroom a few minutes ago and up to the top of the Avengers Tower. AC was _so_ right, the view from up here was breathtaking! She rested her head against the glass wall and closed her eyes. Who was she kidding? She would wait for him a thousand lives if he asked her to. It was that simple, she was just that much in love with him. So in love that it hurt her every cell to think a moment would go by without him in the same room with her. She loved it and hated it at the same time. 

 

It was never like that with Miles. With him was easy and comfortable, they didn’t exactly clicked but they were good together. But with Ward? With Grant was always yelling matches, petty fights, passionate kissing and so much more. _So much more!_ He completed her in a way no man had before and she hated him for it. She wasn’t one to depend on a man, she was her own person yet he took down every single defence she ever put up. Did she do the same thing to him? She really hoped so!

 

“I never told you how absolutely beautiful you look tonight.” He whispered in her ear and her eyes snapped open to meet his. “Because you are, so beautiful it pains me sometimes. No one should be this perfect.” She laughed at his words bitterly. She was far from perfect, she was nothing more than a broken doll. 

 

“I’m not.” She whispered her words carrying on the silent night. “Perfect I mean, I’m not what you think. I’m not some kind of saint that does only good. There are times that I get insecure, or jealous or desperate and strangely enough all those times happen when you are around. I’m still not sure if loving you is good or bad for me.” She took a deep breath and turned to face him again. “And before you freak out, yes I love you but I don’t expect anything in return. My love for you-“ He cut her off by pulling her against him, crushing his lips on hers feverly. Her hands found their way in his hair and pulled softly making him moan. Her whole being was on fire as his lips traveled down her throat making her breath hitch.

 

“Sometimes you talk too much.” He mumbled kissing her softly. “What I feel for you it’s something I’ve never felt before. For any other woman I’ve been with! I love you and I want _you_ , flaws and all but you gotta understand that I’m not perfect either, babe.” He rested his forehead against hers and pulled her even closer. “This between us, it won’t be easy or always flowers and sunsets but I can promise you that I will love you with my whole being.” She nodded and pulled his lips on hers again. 

 

“Yeah, I can live with that!” She whispered as they pulled apart. 

 

**_~The End~_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So? What do you think?


End file.
